


The Hours Spent Without You

by ectoBisexual



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alcohol, Commission fic, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectoBisexual/pseuds/ectoBisexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: drunk Gajeel and Natsu crying because their cats didn’t invite them to their hangout plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hours Spent Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the commisson @animefandomappreciation  
> My commission info is here: http://cloverguts.tumblr.com/post/129385688821/andys-emergency-commissions-please-take-2  
> And as always, contact me @ cloverguts.tumblr.com or dayna.mortimore@gmail.com

Hour 1

“Hey, pass the—yeah, thanks, man.”

Gajeel grunts in reply, saying nothing else but watching suspiciously out the corner of his eye as Natsu takes a long swig from the bottle. He’s about to reach to take it back, but Natsu, apparently, isn’t done.

“Asshole, don’t drink it all.” Gajeel tears the bottle from the smaller’s hand. It clatters to the ground, spilling in a little puddle of brown that just about sums up Gajeel’s life right now. Smells like rock bottom.

“Hey!” Natsu shouts—slurs, nearly. He blinks slowly, brain trying to catch up with his mouth. “That’s…I was drinking that.”

“Yeah, you were drinking _all_ of that. Learn to share, trash.”

“ _You_ learn to share.”

“Fight me!”

.

Hour 2

They don’t fight each other. Natsu tries a poorly aimed punch at Gajeel’s arm that kind of feels like a caterpillar is crawling across his skin, forgets what he was doing, and goes back for the bottle.

Here’s the situation: they’re both horribly, irrevocably, and perniciously depressed. Their cats are hanging out, right now. As in: right the fuck now. And neither Natsu nor Gajeel had been invited.

“I hope they’re having a shitty time,” Gajeel grumbles, voice mostly devoid of any telling emotion. He reaches successfully for the bottle where Natsu was still trying to coordinate his movements, taking a long sip from the burning liquid. Gajeel winces. Shit’s like lighter fluid.

“Yeah. Yeah, they probably are. We’re the life of the party, you know.”

Gajeel grumbles in response. Natsu is an idiot, so Natsu isn’t usually right in his eyes, but, well.

“How are you holding up?” Natsu asks, finally slurring now. He turns—lolls—his head in Gajeel’s direction, looking hilariously out of it. Gajeel would laugh if he wasn’t also ten seconds from passing out.

“Fine,” Gajeel concedes finally, voice sounding anything but fine. Natsu stares at him for a second. Gajeel, heroically, busts into tears.

“…Oh my God,” says Natsu.

“Sh-shut up.”

“Dude, are you crying?”

“Shut _up._ ”

Natsu stares at him. It takes Gajeel this long to realise that the other boy has tears in his _own_ eyes, brimming like little diamonds around the black of his irises.

“Don’t,” he tries, and then Natsu is crying, too.

“Why did they go out without us? Why didn’t they _invite_ us?”

“I hate this. I hate them.”

“ _Whyyy, Gajeel? Why us?_ ”

“I’m so _alone._ ”

“No… no man, look,” Natsu tries, slurring for real now, sniffing back his tears. It makes a disgustingly wet noise, and under other circumstances Gajeel would have the presence of mind to feel disgusted. “ _Look._ We’re not alone. We’ve got each other.”

“Why would that make me feel better?”

Natsu slugs him in the shoulder. This time it _does_ kind of hurt. Gajeel swings back, and the next thing he knows they’re both lying on their backs and groaning. Gajeel might be bleeding. He reaches for the bottle.

.

Hour 3

“We should go out and look for them. Just spring on them, like, surprise bitches! Thought you could ditch _us._ ”

“Cats,” Gajeel scowls. “No manners. Not like humans—oh, wait. Sorry.”

“That’s racism at its finest. Specie-ism, even.”

“Hey, where’d you put the bottle?”

“We’re out,” Natsu points out, waving an empty bottle in Gajeel’s face that he can’t remember finishing. Despair crushes him like a wave. Out—he can’t be out! If he’s sober he’ll have to come to terms with the situation, that Panther Lily didn’t even think to invite him out tonight, what, because he’s human or whatever; that he’s got _Natsu_ in his living room and he looks about twelve seconds from puking (Gajeel will kill him before the vomit can even leave his throat, he swears it); that he’s a pathetic little man who relies on alcohol to get through a boring Friday night. “Should we go out and get some more?”

“Sure,” Natsu quips, shrugging his shoulders, “if you’re willing to be drunk and disorderly in public. Don’t you got anything else?”

“Idiot, you can’t even talk.”

“Let’s go steal some.”

Gajeel stands to his feet. He sways a little. The room spins like a circus ride, and bravely, he marches on, thinking he’ll show Natsu, there’s booze at the back of a cupboard somewhere, he knows it. A metre from the kitchen, he falls on his face.

.

Hour 4

They move on to the second bottle. Gajeel has given up at this point, leaning heavily on Natsu.

“We can have fun without them, just _fine_ by ourselves.”

“Let’s do karaoke.”

“ _No._ ”

Natsu looks desperate, wild eyed. Gajeel opens his mouth to sing.

“ _No!_ ”

He starts singing. Natsu’s hands fly to his ears, rudely enough. Because he’s such a generous guy, Gajeel sings a little louder.

It’s not long before Natsu cries again.

.

Hour 5

When they finish crying for the third time they curl up on the ground together. Gajeel doesn’t want to risk standing again, doesn’t want to fall flat on his face in front of this guy. They alternate between slurring jokes and laughing like jackasses and crying, Natsu’s gentle whimpering voice occasionally letting out singular words, like “unfair” and “alone” and “Happy”, the drunken, rambling cryings of a guy who just hasn’t gotten his shit together yet.

“I can’t believe they didn’t invite us.”

“Cruel. You’re cruel, Happy.”

“This is the worst weekend. The worst possible situation.”

“…We should make out.”

Gajeel sits up so fast that his vision blacks out for a moment. “What? No.”

“Why not? C’mon.”

Gajeel stares at him in horror. Natsu is coming towards him, slowly. Oh, God, Gajeel thinks. He’s serious. He’s going to do it.

He throws up instead.

“…I’m not cleaning that up.”

.

Hour 6

The cats come home, eventually, in search of Gajeel and Natsu. Panther Lily comes in first with Happy trailing behind, surveying the room looking worried and perplexed the way only an Exceed can when faced with the idiotic actions of a drunk human and demon. When his eyes finally settle on Natsu and Gajeel, who are curled up in the corner, he _tsk_ s.

“Are they _cuddling?_ ”  
“Kind of sweet, isn’t it?”

Happy shakes his head. “I don’t understand. They never even responded to our message when we sent to ask if they wanted to hang out.”

“Because they already had plans with each other, maybe,” Panther suggests. At that, the two men stir, muttering in their sleep. The cat hushes his voice, turning back to his friend with a befuddled smile.

“We should let them rest. They look like they’ve had a long night.”


End file.
